kaze no tabibito
by ochineko
Summary: Shigeki, Shigeki where are you? Could this really be your smile? What about all the pain you hold inside? Is this life you’re leading a lie? Will someone come and break your mask?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle un!

Shigeki, Shigeki where are you? Could this really be your smile? What about all the pain you hold inside? Is this life you're leading a lie? Will someone come and break your mask?

'Sometimes it feels as if I'm not really here

As if my life is passing by me while I float

In a void of nothingness…an empty hollow shell…'

Sun hit blonde hair turning it a radiant gold color as one of Sakura Jousi's FW's laid on the side of the soccer field watching practice. The wind picked up and tossed his hair about; shining like the sun's rays.

"_geki"_

'…**I'**

"_shi"_

'**remember that'**

"_eki_"

'**the--'**

"Shige!"

The blonde boy blinked,

"Nya?" he looked up, "Oh! Tatsu-bon what's up?"

The auburn haired captain bristled at the name,

"Stop calling me that!"

The blonde stretched in a very feline like manner, his blue jersey riding up over his hips to reveal a tan, creamy stomach and prominent hip bones.

Mizuno couldn't help but stare at his teammate. How could he resist? Shigeki was the best looking person on the team and he constantly bragged and showed of his skills, plus, he wasn't body shy.

"Mh, Tatsu-bon, see something you like?" he all but winked.

"D-don't be ridiculous Shige!" Mizuno stomped back onto the soccer field scarlet faced. "I-I was just making sure you wouldn't slack off! …yeah! So get back to practice!"

"Hai, hai- coming Tatsu-bon!"

Shigeki sat up and stretched again letting out a loud yawn.

"Sometimes, though, I wonder…why I'm still here…" he whispered to himself, though as soon as the words left his lips the wind whisked them away. Still sitting on the ground he smiled to himself-a sad, lonely smile…but a smile no less. "It's my problem after all…"

"What's your 'problem', Shige-san?"

"Uwa? Pochi!"

Kazamatsuri smiled at him offering his hand.

"Shige-san, daijobu ka?"

"Mah" Shigeki yawned taking Kazamatsuri's hand, "You've gotten better Pochi."

"Mh, thanks!"

"Ikyo Pochi!"

"Hai! Let's go!"

'Hmm…Sato Shigeki…he's a strange person. Why does he act the way that he does? …that can't be all there is to him. From day one his personality seemed so…fake.'

"Goal!"

"Hm?"

"Fuwa-kun! Why did you stop protecting the goal?!"

"…Oh well. It's just a practice match."

"That's not the point…" everyone sweat-dropped.

"Fuwa-kun," Kazamatsuri jogged over to the goal with a concerned look on his face, "are you okay? You seem kind of out of it…"

"Mh. I'm fine, just wondering about something."

"Oh? Maybe I could help you with it?"

"…okay."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about Sato Shigeki?"

"Shige-san…?"

"Pochi! Tatsu-bon! Chotto matte kudasai!"

"Shige."

"Oh, Sh-Shige-san!"

FB

"Why do you want to know about Shige-san?"

"The way he acts bothers me."

"Huh?"

"His personality seems so fake…it's seemed like that since day one."

"Oh, well, Mizuno-kun has known Shige-san longest so he's probably the one to ask about things like this." Kazamatsuri looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more- oh! Mizuno-kun's coming over!"

"What's the hold up?"

"Mizuno-kun, you've known Shige-san longest out of all of us, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering about his personality." Fuwa cut in. "It just seems so fake; do you know why? His past maybe?"

"Ah, I though he seemed a bit off sometimes too, as if his real personality would slip out sometimes…but I haven't seen it lately. And, he doesn't like to talk about his past so I can't help you on that now, either….but I _can_ try to help you find out the answer."

"Thanks."

"A-ano, shouldn't we leave Shige-san alone?"

"Well, you can stay out of it if you want, but if he's actually about to commit suicide and we don't find out in time…but, oh well." Mizuno and Fuwa both turned and walked towards the fountains.

"S-suicide?!" in the blink of an eyes Kazamatsuri caught up with them and grabbed both their arms. "You don't think he would, do you?! That would be horrible! I-I I'll help you guys! I don't want Shige-san to get hurt either!"

"Thanks Sho."

"Yeah you'll be a big help."

"No problem! Let's go then!" Sho turned around and completely missed the smirks being shared by the two players.

End FB

"Mah, something wrong Pochi?"

"No!" Kazamatsuri blinked, "Ah, is there something wrong with you Shige-san? Because if need to talk about anything I'll be here to listen and help if I can! Oh! But you know you don't have to talk to me if you want! How about we go somewhere together? Yeah! Let's go now! B-because two is better than one-er, three in this case- even if just for the company! Oh! Fuwa-kun! Come with us too!" Kazamatsuri smiled as he spotted Fuwa walking down the steps of the school's main entrance.

"Wow, Pochi, you must have a great lung capacity since you haven't taken a breath since you first started rambling!" Shigeki laughed as Kazamatsuri fell over panting for breath. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Um…ice cream?" suggested Kazamatsuri.

"Eeeeee!" a loud squeal erupted as a flock of girls surrounded the four soccer players.

"It's not true is it Shigeki-sama?!"

"Kazamatsuri-kun! Why?!"

"Mizuno-kun?!"

"Fuwa-kun!"

"No it's impossible! You won't will you?!"

"N-nani? What's everyone getting so hyped up about?" Mizuno glanced at his friends with curiosity written all over his face.

"Dunno." They shrugged.

"Let's get out of here before we get mauled."

The four quickly made a mad dash off campus and didn't stop running until they were panting and out of breath seated in a secluded ice cream parlor.

A/N: hey un! I'm sorry that this story is really crappy un! my writing skills are not quite up to par un

thanks for reading un!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle! and anything written like '**this**' are not mine!

"What do you think they were talking about?"

"They're girls." Mizuno replied.

"Oh, you have-"

"Did you hear?" they heard a female voice whisper from the table behind them.

"You mean about Fuwa Daichi, Kazamatsuri Sho, Mizuno Tatsuya and Sato Shigeki?" whispered her companion.

"Yeah, I heard form a _very_ reliable source that they're in a love triangle type thing…or is it a square now?"

"I don't know what it is now, but I heard that Sato-kun is going to commit **suicide**!"

"Nani?! No way! He's too hot for that!"

"Yeah and did you hear that Kazamatsuri is going to run away because he doesn't want to cause Sato-kun anymore pain!"

"Yeah I know! And Mizuno-kun is going out with Sato-kun but thinks that he's cheating on him and Fuwa-kun and Kazamatsuri-kun are so worried about him and jealous and they are going to spy on him!"

"Really?! No way! I heard," the two girls got up and made their way to the door after finishing their ice creams, "That they're all fighting over him but they found out that he's going out with his childhood friend Naoki! And Mizuno-kun is going to quit the soccer team and Fuwa-kun is going to commit suicide with Sato-kun!!"

Their talking died out as they got further and further away from the ice cream parlor now the four soccer players were the only ones left in the ice cream parlor.

They all had similar expressions of shock, and disbelief on their faces.

"Suicide?" Shigeki sweat-dropped. "Where did that come from?" his look of disbelief soon turned to a teasing smirk, "But really, I didn't know I affected all of you _that_ much. You could've just _told_ me how you felt! I'm flattered! Is _that_ why all of you asked me here?"

"Don't be ridiculous Shige!" they all flushed at the sexy smirk that was directed at them.

"But Shige-san **are** you going to commit suicide?" Kazamatsuri looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Ma? What's with the sudden question Pochi?"

"Shige answer the question." Their aggravated captain crossed his arms.

"May I take your order?" a waitress came up to them with her note pad out.

"Sure! I'll just have one of everything." Shige smiled his award winning smile as he handed her the menu.

The waitress turned a light shade of pink and she whispered, "O-oh! I just realized that everything today is half priced! I'll even make sure they give you extra!" she beamed as he smiled and thanked her. "Oh! Sorry! What do the rest of you want?"

"Chocolate sundae for me, please!" Kazamatsuri smiled.

"Vanilla sundae."

"Cookies and cream please."

"Very well I'll be back with that in a couple minutes!"

"So? You didn't answer our question Shige." Mizuno frowned.

"Hm? Oh look a bird I think it's a rare one too!"

"Shige stop being evasive!"

"Here's your ice cream!" the waitress wobbled over slouching under the immense load of ice cream. "I hope you enjoy it!"

"Thanks a lot! Of course I'll enjoy every bite!" again the award winning smile.

The waitress blushed and ran, giggling, behind the counter to her blushing and giggling friends and started to whisper.

"Answer the god damn question!" the table shook upon impact with Mizuno's fist.

"Mizuno-kun! Please calm down! You'll knock over the table!" Kazamatsuri rose nervously from his seat.

"Hm?" Shigeki put down his spoon and blinked, "Ma gomen you were talking Tatsu-bon? Wari wari I was too busy eating and I didn't hear what you said nya!"

The statement could be proven true, though, as it appeared Shigeki had finished 20 of his 23 desserts.

"Fine." Mizuno ground out, "I'll ask you again, now, are. You. Going. To. Kill. Yourself?"

"Hmm…" Shigeki tapped his chin thoughtfully, "You know, that's a rather awkward question to ask."

"Shige-san…" Kazamatsuri trailed off.

"Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting anything but do you want anything else?" the waitress beamed.

"Just he bill please."

"Okay! Here you go then!"

Shigeki handed her the money and a generous tip.

"Thank you! Please, do come again!" she clapped her hands together.

"We'd be glad to, ne guys?" Shigeki glanced in their direction.

"Ah, sure." They all made some kind of affirmative as they walked out of the parlor.

"Shige."

"Fuwa." He smiled in return.

"Will you?"

"Ma!" he groaned, "Not THAT topic again! After I treated all of you to ice cream too!"

"Oh, that's right! Thank you very much Shige-san!"

"Eh, igira igira, Pochi!"

"Demo, Shige-san please! Just answer! I don't want to be nosey but we're all very worried about you! Please! Shige-san!" Kazamatsuri begged.

"Shige."

Shigeki's stare was met with three nervous, serious, unwavering stares. He sighed and looked each of them in the eye in turn.

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Shige-san you can't! I won't let you!"

**'Formation of "myself"…'**

"Why would you do that? I don't understand…"

"No." Shigeki remained unruffled.

"…huh?"

"Maybe."

"What does that mean…? 'Yes. No. Maybe.'? What?"

"Tell me." Shigeki didn't blink.

"Tell you what?"

As they neared the bridge Shigeki sped up and with a flash of his golden hair was balanced precariously on the railing, arms spread wide, the wind blowing calmly.

"S-Shige! Get down!"

"You'll fall!"

Shigeki's three companions quickly rushed to his side with similar thoughts fluttering through their minds.

_'Why are you doing this Shige-san?!"_

_'He won't jump! He can't!'_

_'Shige why? Why now?'_

Sunlight reflected off of wild golden orbs giving them a dangerous gleam, brows furrowed, he spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle! and anything written like '**this**' are not mine!

"Tell me do you like me?"

"N-nani?!"

"Tell me do you want me to be here with you forever?"

"Why these random questions Shige-san?"

"Tell me would you love me if I stayed?"

"What? That question doesn't make sense…"

"N-no! L-L-L-LOVE?! Nani?!" Mizuno cried face flushed scarlet and stuttering.

"Shige-san what do you mean?"

"'Love'? What do you mean by that?"

The wind started to pick up.

"So I can disappear." It wasn't a question…it was a statement.

"Nani?"

The wind picked up tossing the small figures golden locks about.

_'What a small picture in the face of the world.'_

The boy started to lean back over the side of the railing.

"Shige!"

"Shige-san!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Disappearing." That was the calmest and most level tone he'd ever used. As those words left his mouth the wind picked up and swept his feet left their perch on the railing and…he fell.

"Shige!"

"Shige-san! Don't worry!"

"We've got you!!"

"Please! Don't let go!"

Shigeki looked up at the three people grasping his arms, eyes oddly glassy, "…disappear?" smirk "Don't you want me to disappear?! Just like the rest of them?!"

"NO! Shige-san, we care about you, really, we do, but those questions surprised us. We didn't ah…know how to answer them…those are hard questions to answer and they were just thrown at us one after the other ah!" Kazamatsuri gasped as his grip on Shigeki's wrist slipped.

"Shige what's up with this melancholy? It's not like you to show your weakness." Mizuno smirked as he gripped Shigeki's arm tighter.

"You know it is okay to open up like this sometimes, right? We won't judge you." Fuwa said in an odd display of affection.

"…that's what she…they said too." He looked away.

"Shige…omai wa…"

Silence.

"Oii!" a loud scream broke the odd silence that had befallen the little group of friends. "Oi minna-san did you hear?! Is it true?!" a very hyper Fujishiro ran over to the group followed by a more subdued Shibusawa who had an odd look of worry on his fine features. "Is Shige really going to kill himself?!"

"Fujishiro-kun! Shibusawa-kun!" Kazamatsuri blinked in surprise and loosened his grip on Shigeki's arm a little bit more.

"Sho! Don't let go!" Mizuno screamed.

"Huh? Whatter you…?" Fujishiro peered over the ledge, "S-Shige! Oh god…whatter you-how?! Katsuro help!" he reached over the railing to help grab Shigeki's arm.

"Seiji what are you doin—Shige!" his eyes widened.

Said blonde was now dangling by his arms seemingly unconscious.

"What happened?! How long have you been standing here?!"

"Fifteen minutes. I'm not exactly sure what happened."

"He started asking us questions and acting strange then he climbed up on the railing and the wind picked up then…"

"He fell. We barley managed to catch him."

"Why didn't you pull him up yet?" by now all five boys were panting.

"He was struggling to get free before."

"So he's really going to commit suicide?"

"I…I don't know we have to…SHIGE!"

"No! Shige!" all five pairs of hands reached over to lunge at the hands that had just slipped out of their grasp.

SPLASH!

Ripples covered the blue water as the figure in it sunk slowly into its depths and disappeared from sight.

"NO!"

Calm, cool blue water enveloped the slowly sinking figure…and oddly he was not scared, rather he _welcomed_ the feeling; it was comforting. Floating aimlessly swept slowly by the current…it was so calming, kind of like how the wind would always come and be there for him, the currents of the water seemed intent on doing the same thing for him right now soothing all of the scars from his past…lessening the pain he felt because of it…even if for just a moment…

**'Involved creating an image of myself…'**

_'It's so peaceful down here…if only life my life was as simple as this. What was it again? I remember hearing it once…I think it went like, "My life is like a puddle. Even the smallest thing-like a drop of water-causes an infinite number of ripples, and when the surface finally calms I cherish those moments for another drop soon follows…" yeah. That's it. My life is a puddle. I wish it was as calm as this river.'_

A/N: sorry that I haven't updated lately; I've been studying for finals! I probably won't be updating too much because I haven't taken my finals yet and I'm STILL studying . (my finals are from the 16th to the 20th) also, I'll be leaving for vacation on June 28th, so I'll try to add a few chapters before I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle! and anything written like '**this**' are not mine!

"Shige-san! Shige-san please wake up!" Kazamatsuri was fruitlessly trying to shake the blonde boy awake. Tears started to form in his eyes as no response was seen from the motionless figure sprawled out on the ground, a rather large gash on Shige's forehead was seeping blood into the soft dirt and grass along with a couple of shallow cuts that he collected on the river bottom.

"I know CPR." Fuwa said emotionlessly.

"Ah, Fuwa I personally would NOT volunteer to do that for a _guy_! You're really brave…er, unless you're not straight?" a soaking Fujishiro laughed at the annoyed glares that he received from everyone else.

"Seiji! Stop kidding around this is serious! Life or death!" Shibusawa barked angrily at his ace striker.

Fujishiro flinched and apologized.

Everyone watched nervously as Fuwa slowly leaned forward to place his lips on Shigeki's. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly shaped Shigeki's face and lips were. His lips were tinted a slight pink and his face looked soft to the touch and a creamy tan color. And with that sunlight shining down on him like that he looked…beautiful like a tenshi on Earth…Fuwa turned an almost invisible shade of pink. He leaned closer he was barely a centimeter away! Finally his lips touched Shigeki's open mouth. It was just as soft as he imagined! He put his hand on Shigeki's nose and pinched as he breathed out. He quickly went to put his hand on Shigeki's chest and pushed down. He repeated that a couple times as the other's watched in silence. He just replanted his lips on Shigeki's as golden orbs fluttered open. He froze- mouth still covering his friends'.

Shigeki blinked in surprise. Then smirked as he sat up, mouth's still in contact, he wrapped his arms around Fuwa's shoulders.

Everyone stared various degrees of expressions on all of their faces, from embarrassed (Kazamatsuri and Fuwa), to shock (Fuwa, Shibusawa and Mizuno) to down right humor (Fujishiro).

Shigeki finally pulled away and licked his lips.

"Mmm…cherry nya" he purred.

Fuwa could only stare wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Nya? Why're all of you wet?"

"We jumped into the river to save you baka!" Fujishiro pouted for not receiving any thanks yet.

"Yeah! Shige, why did you do that?!"

"Are you an idiot?!"

"Shige-san…" Kazamatsuri's soft voice caught their attention. He beamed as his gaze locked with Shigeki's bewildered one, "I'm glad…I'm glad you're okay."

"Pochi…" Shigeki stared wide eyed and touched for a moment before his gaze grew flat and he snickered, "Ma! Why wouldn't I be alright nya? I'm Sato Shigeki nya!"

"Mh…I have a question." Shigeki tapped his chin, "Why was I in a river?"

"Nani?!"

"The last thing I can remember was leaving the ice cream parlor."

"N-nani…?"

Weooo!

Loud sirens and flashing red lights broke through the silence that lay upon the six soccer players.

"Hello?" several men and women wearing hospital outfits (not sure what those look like) ran down the hill with a stretcher. "Someone called about a boy falling into the river?"

"Yeah, he woke up after Fuwa, uh, him," Mizuno jerked his thumb at both Fuwa and Shigeki, "gave him CPR."

"We will have to take him to the hospital to make sure there were no injuries or any other fatalities."

"Fine, but we're coming." Mizuno stated as Shigeki was helped over to the ambulance.

"A-alright…but who are you?" the medic that they were speaking to blinked.

"I'm Sato Shigeki and these bums," he glanced at his fellow soaking soccer players, "These bums are my friends; _best_ friends."

"Alright. Let's go, hurry."

"Um, nurse-san!" Kazamatsuri called out and his head shot up as the nurse walked out of Shigeki's room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ah, h-how is Shige-san?" brown eyes sparkled with genuine care.

"He's fine! No fatal injuries at all! He's just got a few cuts and bruises here and there; nothing major." She smiled and Kazamatsuri let out a breath of relief "I'm sure he'll be released quite soon he--"

"Can you do me a favor?" Mizuno interrupted.

"Hm? Nani?"

"Can you check him for a selective amnesia or something like that?"

"Or maniac depression." Fuwa added.

"Both?" Shibusawa stood up along with Fujishiro.

"A-alr...why?" the nurse questioned.

"Because he has shown, over these past few weeks, symptoms of sever medical/ psychological disorders and we are all worried for his well being. If you like I could go over the symptoms with you." Fuwa added for reassurance of his knowledge.

"A-alright. If you're absolutely sure I'll go talk to the doctor examining him now." She said walking back to the door to Shigeki's room. She paused, "Will you wait for him?"

"Yes. Always" the last part was whispered

"…he's our friend. _Best friend_."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle! and anything written like '**this**' are not mine!

"Uh…Shige-san?"

"Mm? Pochi when do I get to leave this place nya? It's so boring here!"

As the five soccer players stepped into the room they noticed that it was just as white as every other place in the hospital and had a very pungent odor of antiseptics and sanitizers…over all it was not too pleasant.

"I'm not exactly sure Shige-san, they said they want to run some…tests on you to make sure nothing happened…you know fatal injuries because you hit your head and all."

"…I see."

Shige's back remained facing the wall opposite to the one that the soccer players were standing in front of, the white blanket covering his body only served to make the green clad figure look small surrounded by all that blinding white.

"Ano Shige-san?" Kazamatsuri walked over and put his hand on Shige's shoulder "Daijobuka?"

"Yo Shige we're going to get ice cream when you're done here kay?"

"…eh, I already ate ice cream before nya…how bout okonomiyaki, or dango?"

"Sure well go as soon as you get out okay?"

"Sure when do I get out?"

"Erm…soon?"

"Oh. 'm hungry now; is there any food? Good food?"

"There's cafeteria food that I could get for you Shige-san!"

"Well thanks Captain obvious!" Seiji smacked Kazamatsuri on the back sweat-dropping and laughing loudly.

"Mmrrrr! Pochi" Shige sighed still not facing them, "Cafeteria food sucks nya!"

Mizuno frowned.

"Shige why won't you turn around and face us?"

"I'm tired Tatsu-bon" Shige whined and he rolled over so that his face was buried deep into the fluffy white pillow.

"Shige what are you hiding?" Mizuno's eves narrowed into slits at the lack of cooperation that he was receiving.

"mm AIHERED tawho ohn! Eef ee ahwowneeee myaah!"

"…" all eyes were back on Shige's unmoving form as all five soccer players tried to figure out the message.

"…Nani?"

Shige gave a disgruntled sigh and lifted his head out of the pillow slightly so that his blonde locks were framing his face, still hiding it from view, and spoke,

"I'm TIRED Tatsu-bon! Leave me alone nya!"

"Gr!" Mizuno growled as he grabbed Shige's shoulder and flipped him over whilst pulling him into a sitting position. The bed made a loud creaking sound as its occupant was forcefully lifted off of, and slammed back down on it.

"Mizuno-kun! Please don't do that you could hurt him!"

"Mizuno! What do you think your doing?!"

"Control yourself we're in a hospital!" Shibusawa frowned as he forcefully pulled Mizuno off of Shige.

And, as if on queue there was a soft knock on the door,

"Uhm, excuse me, is everything alright in there?" the soft voice of the nurse from earlier floated through the door.

"N-no it's fine." Shibusawa walked over to the door and opened it to see the slightly flustered nurse standing there.

"Ah, what happened Shige-kun, daijobu ka?"

"Mmh, un Kamiya-chan daijobu desu. I just rolled over on my shoulder and it hurt a little. They were helping me is all nya."

"Ah, un, I see if there are anymore problems you can just call me, alright?"

"Un nyaa. Ja ne."

"Ja."

"You seem to be on good terms with her! First name basis huh?" Seiji smirked.

"Heh. I've been here enough to know all the staff by a first name basis!"

"Hounto?"

Everyone turned back to Shige at his last statement and their eyes widened.

The now sitting Shige had bandages wrapped around his forehead and several stitches running from under his right eye down to the middle of his right cheek and there was a narrow line running horizontally through that at the base of his eye. There were also a few Band-Aids scattered about on the visible parts of his arms and legs along with one large bandage wrapped around his right shoulder, where Mizuno had grabbed, poking out of his green hospital shirt.

"Shige-san! Daijobu ka?!" Kazamatsuri ran over to a side of Shige's bed, "Shige-san! Do you need me to get anything? Should I ask the nurse for painkillers?! Should I--"

WAP!

Shige sighed as his fist rested on Kazamatsuri's head.

"I'm FINE. Just stop worrying and let me SLEEP. I. Will. Be. Fine." He pushed Kazamatsuri off of his bed and sighed again as he ran his hand through his hair. "This was why I didn't want to roll over and play good dog nya."

"Shige-kun, I bought your lunch." The nurse, that has recently been identified as Kamiya-chan, walked into the room. "Your favorites too! I have Unagi sushi, shrimp tempura udon, yakiniku, crème-yaki, and green tea!" she smiled.

"Uwaa arigato gozaimasu Kamiya-chan!" Shige smiled and happily accepted his food.

"I'm heading home now Shige-kun, my cell 's on if you need me! Mata ashita!"

"Mmhmm!" Shige swallowed, "Hai, hai, mata ashita nya!"

With a small smile and a wave the nurse left the room.

"Wow Shige! You have to give me her number!" Seiji laughed with a broad smirk.

"Mmhmm." Shige mumbled an affirmative and tossed his- surprisingly still working- phone at Seiji. "'s under Miya-chi."

"Wow you have an envy? Lucky" Seiji whistled as he scrolled down the contacts list. "Man, Shige, you have like, over 200 people in this list!"

"Yah, I guess."

"Do you even _call_ all these people? I never see you on your phone."

A shrug was the only response that Seiji got in response.

"Hey, how come Sho, Tatsuya and Fuwa aren't in your phone?"

"Shige-san I didn't even _know _you had a phone."

Shrug.

"Shige! You didn't even tell _me_ you had a phone and I've known you longest!"

Shrug.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't nya."

"Shige why are you acting so weird?"

Shrug.

"Tired?"

"That was a question not an answer!"

Shrug.

"Yamero!"

"…nani?"

"Stop. Shrugging!"

"Nande?"

"It's. Annoying." Mizuno ground out.

…

Shrug.

"That's it! I'm tired of you doing things like this on purpose! Here we are trying to help you and all you give us in return are half-hearted shrugs and odd stares! I'm tired of THIS! If you don't want my company or help- or whatever- then I'm leaving!" Mizuno stormed out of the room panting and scarlet with rage. END CHAPTER

"M-Mizuno-kun!" Kazamatsuri made as if to follow Mizuno but looked back to Shigeki and stopped, "I-I'm sure that Mizuno-kun meant nothing by that; he's probably just stressed out…demo, Shige-san… you really could give us better answers than just shrugging you know…"

Shrug.

"Yah, I know Pochi."

"Erm, Shige, don't mean to bail on you, but me and Bucho were supposed to meet the rest of the team for practice so…" Seiji trailed off meaningfully.

"Sure, I'll just see you guys around then nya."

The door closed.

"So, uh, Shige-san how are you feeling?"

"…that's an odd question to ask now, Pochi."

"Yeah, I know, Shige-san but I don't really know what to say!"

"Sigh Shige, I'm not the best people person, but even I realize that what you were doing can be considered rude and can also be considered as a put off. It is understandable that Mizuno would be upset by it since he _has_ known you longest."

…

"Yah, I know that already Fuwa…that was also kind of the point."

"Why? That is highly questionable…"

Shrug.

"He needed to go home and relax or train all of his stress out. The best way to get him relaxed it to piss him off so he goes to train his ass off. After that he'll get tired and collapse on his bed. 's all there is to it nya."

…

"I guess you really do know him best, ne, Shige?"

"Ma ne."

"'Ma ne'? What do you mean by maybe?"

Shrug.

"He doesn't really talk much to me. Like you guys said I've known him '_longest_'. Longest does not mean best."

"Long: a) a considerable distance b) having a specified duration c) extending over a considerable time friendship c)-"

"Hai, hai Fuwa, we get it, you memorized the dictionary, your smart, we already know."

"Wow Fuwa-kun! You really know a lot don't you?"

"Arigato, Sho."

"I'm just telling the truth Fuwa-kun."

"You guys are boring nya."

"Ah, gomen Shige-san! Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"…Iie, not really. 'M just bored."

"Ah…pudding!"

…

…

……

"Pudding?" Fuwa and Shige blinked incredulously.

"Ah, gomen Shige-san! I couldn't think of anything else to say!"

"A-"

The white door (connecting the white room, with the white bed, white curtains, white sheets, and white table, to the white hallway that smelled like antiseptics and people, with the bright white lights, connecting to the plain elevator, leading into _another_ white hallway with _more_ white rooms; all inside of a VERY large _white_ building…psychiatric ward much?) opened revealing a rather young brown haired doctor with thin framed black glasses, the glare hiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over now so please finish up your business here, besides, it's already seven; your parents are probably worried."

"Ah, you're right! Arigato Sensei!" Kazamatsuri smiled widely. "I can't believe that I lost track of the time like that! Good night Sensei!"

The brown haired doctor nodded and smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Alright, good night to you too."

"Shige-san it's getting kind of late and I have to go now, but I'll come back and see you tomorrow alright?" Kazamatsuri grabbed his pack and headed to the door.

"Ja."

"Good night Shige-san!"

"Night nya."

"Mizuno-kun, we really should go to visit Shige-san, you know; he's probably very lonely!"

"I don't care about him!"

"Mizuno-kun! Don't say things like that when you KNOW they aren't true!"

"Shut up! I don't care about him!"

"Mizuno-kun! You can hurt someone's feelings that way!"

"Shut UP! Stop acting like you know what's going on be between me and HIM! You don't know anything about us!"

"…Mizuno-kun…" Kazamatsuri looked down dejectedly. "I'm sorry, I realize that I do not know anything about the situation between you and Shige-san; I was merely trying to help." He started blinking to try to keep the tears in his eyes at bay, "I'm sorry I should not have tried to interfere in business that was not mine." With that Kazamatsuri turned and ran in the opposite direction of the soccer fields.

"Sho! I…" Mizuno trailed off.

"You know, Mizuno, you could have handled this situation a little better; he WAS only trying to help."

"I _know_ Fuwa, I was just mad." Mizuno glared at Fuwa who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"So you took it out on him? You do not have the proper judgment skills to be a leader of any kind at this time period. You need to learn how to keep your emotions in check and to think of the consequences of your actions before you decide to make nay moves, or you can just act as you have been and be willing to accept the consequences; neither of which you are doing now. You are neither thinking of the consequences nor taking said consequences as you have earned them." He pushed off of the tree and headed to the changing rooms, "Think about that. And hurry up; we're late for practice."

"…"

'He's right…' Mizuno looked down to the ground in shame. 'It IS really my fault; I shouldn't have hauled off at him like that; it wasn't his fault…it was Shige's.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle! and anything written like '**this**' are not mine!

"Hmm…." Fuwa said out loud to no one in particular, "For some reason I think that Mizuno might not have gotten what I was trying to convey to him…"

He slipped on his cleats and tied them tightly before walking out sighing,

"Oh well."

The scent of cherry blossoms tickled his nose as the warm spring air caressed his skin when he walked onto the practice field.

"'When the boat arrives at the harbor, it naturally lines itself up.'"

"Fuwa are you okay? You've been talking to yourself for a while now." Masato sweat-dropped.

"Hai, I'm fine, I was simply pondering."

"Oh, about what?"

"The nature of Mizuno's thick-headedness, and his uncanny ability to redirect the blame from himself to others by jumping to rash conclusions that no one else would likely jump to."

"Uh-huh. You go uh…do that now…"

"Hmm?" Fuwa cocked his head to the side slightly, "Alright then."

"Fuwa do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine, Coach."

"Well then can you go and play your position like you're supposed to?"

"Hmm?"

"You're GK. That's a very important position, you know."

"…It's just practice."

"That's not the point Fuwa."

Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm going to go on vacation with my cousins so I have no idea ho long I'll be gone for, sorry! (probably the whole summer) XP

I hope that these (short) chapters will be enough for now!

Sincerely Liy


	7. Chapter 7

"Shige!"

Shigeki looked up as the door to his hospital room burst open and a fuming Mizuno stomped.

"Hmm?"

"Shige!"

"Hai, hai, _hai_ Tatsu-bon! 'Shige, Shige'! I heard you the first time nya!"

"_URISAI_!!"

"…"

"This is all your fault!"

"?"

"I can't **believe **you! You **infuriate** me!!" Mizuno continued to rant furiously. "If I never met you I would never have been in this mess!"

Shige cocked his head to the side with a blank look in his golden eyes.

The wind started to pick up.

"I **HATE** you! Go **DIE**!! My **LIFE** would be so much **BETTER** with **OUT** you!!"

The window crashed open with the force of the wind.

The lights flickered and screams could be heard throughout the hospital.

"Shige-kun! Shige-kun, are you alright? I thought I heard screaming in here before, and then the wind, and-! Oh." the nurse, Kamiya, looked back and forth between the fuming, and now somewhat startled Mizuno, and the bored and smirking Shige. "Uhmm, Shige-kun…"

"It's alright Kamiya-chan, you can go, Tatsu-bon was just practicing his lines for a play and I was the audience, nya."

"H-hai.. Ja ne Shige-kun." The door clicked shut.

"So Tatsu-bon," Shige shifted his eyes back to Mizuno. "Do you really think that? Do you really want me to die?"

"HAI!"

"Nyaa, alright then," Shige reached under his pillow and pulled out a needle. He twirled it in his fingers. It caught the light and shone brightly.

Mizuno stared wide eyed.

"Tatsu-bon, Tatsu-bon! Why do you look so shocked nyaa? Isn't the world **supposed** to bend for you?" Shige drawled mockingly.

Mizuno simply stood there shocked.

"Do you know what this is Tatsu-bon?"

The auburn haired male shook his head cautiously, as if that one act could decide the fate of the world.

"I can't hear you."


	8. Chapter 8

"I-iie; I don't."

"Do you want to guess?" Golden eyes radiated with pure malice. Speaking to him—TELLING him he. Had. No. Choice.

"Alright." He gulped, "Is it…morphine?"

"Iie."

"What is it then?"

"Did you give up already Tatsu-bon?"

"Hai." The auburn haired whispered.

"Barbiturate. Do you know what that is nyaa?"

"Iie."

"It's a drug that acts as a central nervous system depressant. That has a wide range of effects, from mild sedation to anesthesia. In rare cases an OD of it can be lethal resulting in coma or even death nya."

"H-hounto?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why was that under your pillow?"

"Incase of emergencies nya."

"What kind of emergencies?"

"Important ones."

"Like what?"

"Satisfying personal wants and such nya."

"What kind of answer is that?!"

"MY kind."

"What is your problem Shige?!"

"Hahahah. Are you really asking me that question?!" Sunshine-golden eyes turned a violent gray; you could practically see the storm brewing within those mysterious orbs.

Somewhere in the back of Mizuno's mind her noticed that Shige had dropped the casual 'nya' from his sentence and that this was serious, but his pride muffled that little tug.

"What? Are you blaming ME for your problems?! I have issues in my life too! None of this is my fault! It's all yours! I haven't done anything that would affect you negatively! I've just tried to be helpful and do urge you on! It's all YOUR fault! You're the one that ruined MY life!"

The stormy grey eyes narrowed to slits.

"You know what, Mizuno? I used to think you were much more mature than this; I used to think that you were a good captain; I used to think a lot of good things, but you have just proved me wrong. We all have issues in our lives; suck it up. Sho has issues, Fuwa has issues, hell your parents have issues; you have issues, and guess what? So do I; I just don't freaking bitch about it every freaking second or show it as much as you. And guess what! Three words can sum up all that I've fucking learned about life so far, which by the way is A LOT more than you possibly ever will; it goes on. So fucking get off your high horse."

"E-EXCUSE ME!?" the auburn haired male cried. "What did you say!?"

"You heard me Mizuno. I said to get off that high horse you're on!"

"How dare you say something like that to me!?"

"Simple, I'm not one of societies drones who simply do as they're told!"

" I never said that you were!"

"I'm saying that you are!"

Mizuno blinked; shocked.

"Na-nani…?"

"You only do what people tell you to do! You act based on the way that people provoke you! You're so easy to use! Push and pull the right way and you're society's perfect drone! You only see what you are told and what you want to see!" Shigeki spat venomously, "What happened to the days when we would just lay there in the wind? The days when the only important thing was having fun? The days when we were tomodachi?"

"We ARE tomodachi!"

"You don't act like it!

"What are you talking about?! I do everything that I can for you! YOU'RE the ungrateful one who doesn't act like it!"

"BS!"

Golden eyes sparked violently and turned a deep, stormy, grey.

The windows flew shut, as a storm violently brewed outside.

Garbage cans and anything that wasn't firmly rooted to the ground was being shaken up.

The same could be said for the contents of the room that held Shigeki and Mizuno.

Mizuno fell to the ground in shock as a nightstand flew only inches past his head.

The wind did not seem to affect Shige at all. His hair was being tossed about, but no object seemed willing to touch him.

"What the heck is going on!?" Matsushita cried grabbing onto a near by tree.

"It seems like a tornado Matsushita-sensei!" Sho called back from a nearby goal post.

"Since when do we get tornados in Japan!?"

"Uhh…today?"

"You idiot!" Matsushita cried as loud as he possibly could.

Kazamatsuri's words were drowned out by the howling of the wind.

"What?" Yuki cried back.

"I said-"

"LOOK OUT!" Fuwa bellowed.

Sho blinked.

"BEHIND YOU!"

the small brown haired male whipped his head around just in time to see a large fragment from the other goal post hurtling towards him.

_____________________________

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to udate nyan ;; It seems that life has finally caught up with me...I'm not so sure when the next chappie will come out seeing as I have so much school work and "drama" occuring...I have also lost inspiration for this story, so any suggestions wpild be much appreciated.


End file.
